Of Dolphins and Foxes
by Ten Tailed Wolf
Summary: Requested! IruNaru. Naruto has a crush on Iruka and decides to prank him by having him explain the "the birds and the bees" to him. Then Naruto asks how two guys to it... You want to know the rest? Read it!


_**FanFic Request #1:**_

**This FanFic is a request from Inumaru12 ! I hope it turned out how you wanted it to! Enjoy!**

**Note: To the other readers out there (yeah, you!). I'll take your request on these conditions: 1. It must be a yaoi pairing. 2. There can't be any Outside Characters. And... that's it. I upload them according to the order I received the request. But if you only give me a pairing and it's one I already have, I'll hold it for another time. The same thing goes if what you've requested is similar to one I have or am working on. Sorry if what I said (wrote) caused any tears...**

"... uh..."

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"Well... I'd feel a lot better, if you could get someone else to answer your... uhm... question..." Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to the best of his abilities to calm his reddening face.

"Okay... Yeah, no problem!" Naruto got up from the couch. "I'll ask Kakashi-sensei!"

"No!"

Naruto, who was about to walk out the door of Iruka's house, glanced over his shoulder to look at his former teacher with a confused expression. He turned around and folded his arms.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Anyone but him..."

"Ero-sennin?"

"No!!"

Naruto was starting to look very frustrated, he closed the door and went back to the living room, and sat back down on the couch.

"I don't get it... what's the big deal? It doesn't seem like that hard of a question to answer! I mean, come on! 'The birds and the bees'? That doesn't sound bad at all! So why can't you tell me what it means?"

Iruka let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine!" The teacher groaned out in defeat. "I'll tell you..."

"Finally!" Naruto watched Iruka, waiting for the answer to his question.

"...well... uh... you see... uhm..." Iruka stuttered, his face turning very red. "... uhm..."

"Just tell me! It's been driving me insane!"

"Arg! Okay!" Iruka took a deep breath. "... so-there-comes-a-time-in-life-when-someone-really-really-loves-someone-else-and-eventually-they-have-s-s-s-s-s-sex.-Now,-s-s-s-sex-is-when-the-boy-puts-his-p-p-p-p-p-ochinchin-in-the-girl's-v-v-v-v-v-personals-and-after-a-while-a-baby-starts-to-grow-in-the-girl's-w-w-w-w-w-belly-and-then-if-everything-goes-smoothly-the-baby-will-soon-be-born..." Iruka inhales a big breath of air to fill his empty lungs, and let's out a tired sigh of relief.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?! I-"

"So what if a boy really, really loves another boy and not a girl?" Naruto interrupts, his eyes filled of curiosity.

"... uh..."

"Not this, again! Okay, why don't you just show me? That'll be a lot more easier then telling me, right?"

"T-t-t-there's really n-no n-n-need t-to d-d-d-do so!" Iruka stuttered the red on his face returning. "I-it's not t-t-that much d-different..."

Naruto crawled across the couch towards Iruka and stared at him, with watery puppy eyes and an adorable pout on his lips.

"Please? It'll drive me insane!"

"T-t-this is a l-little e-embarrassing..." Iruka backed into the arm rest of the couch, staring into the alluring blue eyes of the blonde before him. "I-I'm a teacher, a-and you are... were... my student..."

"What's the problem?" Naruto crawled on top of Iruka and drew closer to his face. "I'm not your student anymore... and besides, isn't a teacher suppose to _teach_?"

Iruka lightly pushed Naruto off and walked into another room. Naruto watched him leave, then looked down at his hands, crestfallen... he suddenly saw nothing but red and felt a silky strip of fabric being tied over his eyes.

"It's still embarrassing... so I don't want you to watch me... all you really need to do is _feel_, anyway."

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto stopped what he was about to say when he felt hot breaths traveling up his neck. He felt his breath hitch when Iruka's mouth nipped his ear, and couldn't suppress his moan.

Naruto's body shivered at the contact of Iruka's mouth as he kissed and licked his heated, tan skin. Naruto couldn't help but cry out whenever Iruka nipped him. The older man began to slide his hands up Naruto's body, he then slowly started to remove his clothing. Electricity rolled through Naruto.

"Ah!"

He flinched at the feel of his nipples being pinched by the strong hands roaming over his body, but for the most part Iruka was very gently, softly caressing the small body before him.

When Iruka pulled down his pants, Naruto pressed his body against Iruka's and was both surprised and overjoyed to feel skin instead of fabric.

'When did he get undress?!' (The answer: Ninja skills!)

Iruka turned Naruto around and laid him on the couch, licking down his body, stopping to bite his hard nipples. Naruto cried out. He continued to descend down Naruto's luscious body. The blonde ninja threaded his fingers through silky hair, as Iruka neared his pulsing erection.

"Nnn..." He shivered in his anticipation. "I-Iruka..."

"This..." Iruka lightly licked the tip. "... is a big difference between boys and girls when making love." He then took it fully into his mouth.

"Ah!"

Naruto tried to push himself further into the warmth of Iruka's mouth, but was held firmly down by the man's hands. He moaned pleadingly, and in return Iruka hummed loudly, causing ecstacy to shot through him.

"Ugh! ... hnn!"

Iruka began bobbing his head sucking hard whenever he reached the tip of Naruto's manhood. Naruto tossed his head side to side, panting heavily. The pleasure became overpowering, and he could feel an incredible wave of heat washing over him. Naruto clung to Iruka's hair, and arched his back, coming in his mouth.

"Iruka!"

Naruto breathed laboriously. He was then aware of his hips being lifted up, and felt Iruka's mouth near his entrance.

"This is another difference..." He pushed his tongue past the tight walls.

"Ah! Nnn!"

Iruka pushed further into Naruto and wiggled his tongue, stretching and lubricating him. He pulled out.

"Naruto..." Iruka grasped both of Naruto's hands in his and interlaced the fingers. "... try to bear through this." In one swift motion Iruka thrust into Naruto.

"Ahh!" The pain was overpowered by pleasure, as Iruka began in a series of shallow thrusts. "Ah-ah-ah-nnn!" Iruka grabbed Naruto's neglected erection and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Naruto clutched Iruka's back as he neared his climax.

The intense feeling jolted through them and they both cried out each others names. Iruka untied the ribbon and gazed into Naruto's blue eyes. They watched one another with flushed faces, while they tried to catch their breath.

"... and that... Naruto-kun... is how two boys make love..."

"... arigato... Iruka-sensei..." Naruto sighed in content and closed his eyes.

...

The sunlight shone through the opened window, the blinding light shining in Iruka's face.

"Nnn..." The teacher covered his eyes with his arm. He turned on his side and was met with the sight of a sleeping Naruto, curled up next to him. "... uh..." Iruka's face turned to a bright red as the memories of last night came back to him. Other then embarrassment, Iruka felt a strange pleasant feeling.

He got up and gathered his cloths. After getting dressed, he got a blanket to cover Naruto with. He stood there and watched the blonde sleep, until he finally decided to make breakfast.

'Oh! I'm out of eggs...' Iruka glanced at Naruto. '... he wont be up for a while... I'll just quickly go and get some.'

...

"Ah. Iruka."

"Hokage-sama! How are you?" Iruka turned to face the third hokage.

"I'm well, thank you. Just taking a break from work. And you?"

"Well..." Iruka let out a heavy sigh. "A little tired."

"Hmm? Why's that? Too much work?"

"Let's just say..." Iruka blushed slightly. "... that Naruto wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Ah, yes." The hokage nodded his head in agreement. "I understand what you mean. A few years ago, he gave me a hard time. Kept on asking me what 'the birds and the bees' meant." (Please note that Naruto did not ask him to show him.)

'... ... ... that little-!'


End file.
